the_disney_afternoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Irwin
Irwin is a clumsy penguin in the Timon & Pumbaa, voiced by Charlie Adler. Background Physical Description Irwin is a tall, slender buck-toothed penguin who wears a green scarf and brown hat. Personality Irwin is a penguin with a good heart but is also one of the most annoying and unlucky characters that Timon and Pumbaa have ever encountered. Whenever Timon and Pumbaa are around him they feel the wrath of his ill fortune and end up in many accidents due to his way of bringing bad luck to those around him. He also has a very annoying voice and always says sorry after he causes pain and tells everyone over and over again, "I'm Irwin," which annoys Timon. Role in the series Backstory Irwin is a penguin who lived in Antarctica. Apparently, he has caused painful accidents to all of his penguin "friends" as shown that they are all injured as they say goodbye to him when he's on the boat with Timon and Pumbaa. Episode appearances In "Frantic Atlantic", when Timon and Pumbaa arrive to Antarctica and discover that there are no ants, they get to a boat stop, freezing cold. They then run into Irwin, who shows them that he has two extra tickets to get on the boat. Timon suggests that he and Pumbaa should befriend the penguin in order to get his two extra tickets. When Timon and Pumbaa get on the boat, Timon seems to be wondering why all the other penguins are injured. He then realizes that it's due to Irwin being very accident-prone. At Timon and Pumbaa's cabin, Pumbaa tells his friend that he's enjoying hanging out with Irwin, but Timon tells him that he wants to stay away from him in order to not get injured again. Irwin enters the cabin and invites the two to play a game of shuffleboard. While Pumbaa and Irwin play shuffleboard, Irwin makes the puck hit a door, which makes it hit a lever that causes an anchor to fall in the water. A whale pops it back up and it falls and lands on Pumbaa. Timon hopes that Pumbaa listens to him this time, but the warthog suggests that they should give Irwin another chance. When Irwin gets to the cabin, Timon tells him that they're playing a game of hide-and-seek and that it's his turn to hide. Excited, Irwin leaves the cabin to go find a place to hide, but accidentally does something that causes the boat to sink. Timon and Pumbaa end up on an island. When Timon is about to open his and Pumbaa's suitcase, Irwin comes out. Timon's had enough of the penguin and starts confronting him. The meerkat then suggests that Irwin plays a game of "Get Lost" with the penguin unaware that he's really trying to get rid of him. Irwin then accidentally causes the island to sink, making Pumbaa realize that Timon's been right about Irwin. In "Shopping Mauled", Timon and Pumbaa's jungle becomes a Hakuna Matata Megamall. Timon and Pumbaa are excited at first, until they see Irwin. Timon wants to get out before Irwin sees them, but Pumbaa tells him that he's their friend. Timon then reminds Pumbaa of the shuffleboard accident on the boat. Pumbaa realizes that Timon is right and the two run off with Irwin following them, telling them that he has something to ask them. Timon and Pumbaa hide in various stores in order to avoid Irwin. When none of the stores work out, Timon and Pumbaa decide to hide at a restaurant, with them writing "No Irwins" on a sign. Irwin sees the sign and leaves. When the Hakuna Matata Megamall explodes due to a gas leak, everyone goes after Timon and Pumbaa. Timon and Pumbaa try to tell everyone who they really are, no one believes them, so they decide to have Irwin help them. Irwin, however, asks Timon and Pumbaa if they've seen his car instead. Irwin's car then lands on Timon and Pumbaa, with the boat landing on the car. Category:Timon and Pumbaa characters Category:Penguins Category:Males Category:Characters